


Meeting Him

by IrelandiaD (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Humor, Matchmaker Octavia, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IrelandiaD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if they weren't in space.<br/>Or on a planet that was foreign to them.<br/>What if they were just in high school, and the hardest thing they faced were finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Move

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what I'm doing. This is my first fanfic ever. I hope you like it. I did try pretty hard with this, but like i said this is my first one so if you have any suggestions on things i could improve on please let me know in the comments. Any criticism is better than none. When I'm completely done, I'm going to go back in and do some major editing. So if things don't exactly make sense or if it seems rushed, just know that I will fix that.

 Clarke 

Gaia High, home of the Groundhogs!!

Yay! Another school where no one will know my name, then I’ll just end up being forgotten. Just like that last time, and the multiple times before that.

“Clarke, you’re going to have to get over this.” Said Abigail.

“I had one year left Abigail. All you had to do was wait for one more year,” with that I put my headphones of and blasted Save Rock and Roll by Fall Out Boy as loud as I could so I wouldn't have to hear her any more. Tomorrow I was going to be a senior and thank fucking god this was my last year. The minute I get away from my mother I’m going to catch the first flight to Europe. Hopefully when I get there, it’ll give me some time to relax and figure my life out.

When we pull up to my mom’s childhood house, it looks like a traditional farm house with the white picket fence and everything.

“Clarke this move is going to be a much more permanent one. We won’t be moving for a long time, maybe not at all.” Abigail said as she got out of the car.

“It’s not like you haven’t said that before.” I mutter under my breath

“I’m serious. I grew up here, I know people here. It shouldn't be that hard of an adjustment for you.” she tossed my bag at me then headed up to the front door. “Listen Clarke, my mother can be a total asshole sometimes. Just don’t let her get to you too much okay?”

“Sure Abigail.” Abigail opened the door and this goddess like women sitting in the parlor with a glass of wine reading the newspaper. She looked up at Abigail with a smirk then looked at me and smiled.

“Wow look at this! My daughter has come home!” she burst out in hysterical laughter, while Abigail just groaned.

“Mom, why are you drinking? It’s only 10," she asked her mother.

 “It’s 6 o’clock somewhere you buzz kill.” The goddess stood up and walked over to Abigail. Looking her up and down, she said, “Abigail. Have you ever heard of a gym? You’re fat.”

“Mom. Have you ever of being nice? Because you a bitch.” Abigail said simply

“You can’t be pretty  _and_ nice, unfortunately for you, you’re neither.”

“Are you kidding me right now?” I cut into their argument.

“Who are you exactly?”

“Clarke. Your granddaughter.”

“Evelyn. It’s nice to meet you Clarke.” she said with a smile.

“Wish I could say the same.” Evelyn’s smile only seemed to get bigger.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun together, trust me.” Evelyn turned and walked out if the room in a swift, graceful strides. Abigail rolled her eyes then looked at me.

“What did I tell you.” she picked up her bag from the floor and led me up stairs.

My room was at the front of the house with a huge window and my own full bathroom. The walls were a beige color and the floors were a pretty dark wood. I laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was the first day and this is a small town. That right there told me that everyone knew everyone and I would be the noticeable new girl. Great.

***************************************************************

Bellamy

 “Come ON Bell! You have to do it!” Octavia yelled from across the table. Everyone was looking at me; I knew there was no way I was getting out of this one.

Anya looked at me as if I was a piece of meat and dragged me off to one of the back bedrooms. She instantly shut the door and threw me on the bed. Before I get a chance to process what going on, she’s on top of me and grabbing my face to pull me into a sloppy kiss.

Usually I would find this whole primal thing she’s got going on totally hot, but she was completely shit faced. So, you can’t really blame me for not getting a hard on at her tequila and vomit smelling breath. I noticed that she had stopped moving and her breathing had evened out.

No, she couldn't be.

Yes, she was. Anya had fallen asleep on me. Eagerly I slipped out of the room, hoping she didn't wake up. Once I got outside of that room I started laughing on my way to the kitchen. Jasper was the first one to notice me coming.

“Holy shit man that was like virgin fast!” Everyone started laughing at his comment.

“Hey where’s Anya? " Raven asked

“She fell asleep guys. We didn't do anything,” I sat down next to Lincoln at the table as we continued our game.

“Well that sucks for her. All shes been talking about is wanting to screw you for the past month! ” Octavia says as her and Raven laugh.

When Octavia and I finally got home my mom was passed out on the couch with a lit cigarette and a bottle of booze.

“Do you want to put her to bed or do you want me to do it?” Octavia whispered

“I got it, you did it yesterday” Octavia gave me a sympathetic look and headed to the kitchen. I swiftly picked up my little mother and carried her up to her room. Octavia put a glass of water on her nightstand and we both crept out silently. Octavia looked pained and hurt. I hated that Octavia had to see our mother like that. I was used to it; she had always been that mother who wouldn't pay for our lunch money so she could buy booze. However Octavia still had hope that she would come around. I didn’t. I gave up on her a long time ago. When I got up to my room, I laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was the first day of my last year in high school. I wanted to get out of this house for as long as I could remember. The only reason I haven’t left yet was because of Octavia. What would happen to her when I left? All this stuff kept racing through in my mind keeping me from my sleep.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is when Bellamy and Clarke first meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to update. Finals are coming up, so most of my free time is used towards studying. I hope you like this chapter. Like i said before, please let me know what you think and if i need to fix anything. Thank you sooooo much for reading!!!

Clarke

“…and a five! Six! Seven! Eight! That’s right ladies work those legs!” I open my eyes staring at this unfamiliar room. “…Come on! I know you can do it!”

What the hell?

Getting out of the bed, I head down stairs to see what all this noise was. But I was completely unprepared for the things I saw. Abigail and Evelyn were in tights and work out tanks doing squats to some work out video.

“By…. the end….of this video...my butt.....will look better... than…. Nicki Manaj…”Evelyn said through her squats. Abigail just looked puffy and sweaty with a determined look on her face. Before I threw up, I hurried back up stairs to get ready. When I came back down I made sure to cover my eyes in case they were still doing their work out.

“Clarke you’re going to fall,” Evelyn said “open your eyes.” Slowly I peeked out to make sure they weren't doing the video. Relief washed over me when I found them sitting by the kitchen island drinking water.

“You ready for you first day?” Abigail asked me.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” I answer, while pouring coffee in to a mug.

“Don’t be nervous Clarke. You’ll have a great time, I promise.” I didn't respond. After I finished my coffee I grabbed my bag and walked to my new school.  
Gaia high had around 316 students, and I didn't know anyone. If my mom was being serious about this whole “staying here for awhile” thing, then being in this small school with no one to talk to was going to be hell.  
As soon as I walked in, I could feel eyes on me. Everyone already knew that didn’t go here. Pulling myself together I walked right through the front doors in to the office. Mrs. Sherrie, the school secretary, led me into the principal’s office. Inside the office, stood a tall man who must have been around 30 or 40.

“Ms. Griffin! It’s wonderful to meet you! My name is Mr. Jaha, and here is your schedule,” he hand me a pink piece of paper with all my classes on it.. “and I have a student that’s more than willing to help guide you around” he said with a large smile plastered on his face. He opens the door to this beautiful girl. She was tall with had long dark hair, and these incredible green eyes.

Seriously what was with everyone and their good looks in this town?

“Clarke this is Octavia Blake. She’s going to be escorting you around, just so you can get a good feel for this school.” Octavia looked over at me with a huge smile. “If you have any other questions don’t be afraid to ask me or Octavia.” With that he released us to explore the school.

When we got into the hall way, Octavia pulled me over to the side of the hall.

“You are like the only new person we've ever had! This is going to be amazing!” she said with pure excitement. Octavia dragged me up a set of stairs into my first class, which conveniently she had too. She went over to the back of the room were a group of students were clustered. I saw an empty seat at the front of the class and sat there quickly. From the back of the room I hear,

“Clarke! Get your beautiful newbie ass over here!” Octavia said jokingly. This was a whole new ball game for me. Usually the ‘welcoming committee’ won’t even acknowledge that I’m even there. There was this one time where the person that was supposed to show me where to go, had tripped me in front of everyone down the hall way. Eventually I get up and head to the back of the room too; hoping that it would make my life easier.

“Welcome to Gaia High” said the most attractive man I've ever seen. He had the same eyes and thick dark hair as Octavia. Silently I just pray he’s her brother.

******************************************************************  
Bellamy

I've always hated the first day back from summer break. There would be the same annoying people greeting me at the door. Then there would be the plastic bitches that only want to get into my pants. All together it’s just irritating. However, Octavia doesn't think so.

“Bellamy Blake! Get your sorry ass out of bed!” she yelled from her room. Groaning I get out of bed and into the shower. When I get out, I get completely finished dressing in about 5 minutes. Octavia was sitting on the couch by the time I got down stairs.

“Why are you this excited about the first day?” I asked her. Today she just seemed extra happy about this year.

“I get to escort the new girl around school today!” she said grinning from ear to ear.

“We have a new girl?”

“Yep, and I get to meet her first.” Octavia grabbed her bag and walked out the door to my car. Well, maybe this school year was going to be different.

When we finally got to school, everyone was in their usual spots outside the school. However today everyone was quiet and staring in the same direction. I turned my head to see what was going on. This beautiful blonde comes walking towards the school. With her walk you can already tell she’s got a spunky attitude. I have to give her credit though; she walked in here with no fucks given. Octavia hurries inside so she can meet her as Jasper and Monty come up to talk to me.

“Dude, the new girl is hot!” Jasper said as Monty laughed.

“Octavia will have her claws into that girl in no time.” I laugh with them.

More and more people started talking about the ‘new girl’. To be honest, I know where this girl lives. She lives on the west side of town. Where all or the wealthy kids get to sleep in their warm comfy beds and not have to worry about a damn thing. Yeah, she’s gorgeous, but I’m not impressed. Hopefully she can prove me wrong.

“Bell,” jasper whispers to me, interrupting my thoughts. I look at him and he gestures his head for me to look at my right. “Anya alert.” With that Jasper and Monty take a step back so that they can still hear what me and Anya are saying but have an innocent amount of room between us.

“Bellamy! Where did you go after the party? You totally should have stayed with me,“ Anya says as she comes up to me and starts to grab my hand. Before she could do it I put my hands in my pockets.

“Anya you were passed out. Plus I wasn't really felling it.” I tried to back away slowly but she was intent on staying right beside me.

“So are you going to come over tomorrow?” she asks me

“I can’t. I have to feed my new fish.” I was completely lying out of my ass. Jasper and Monty could tell because they were cracking up off to the side.

“I can go to your house, then we could have a good time and I could meet your fish.” She was so close to my face and leaning in for a kiss. I quickly dodged to the right and ran for my first class. When I got inside Jasper, Monty, Raven and Finn were all talking about what just happened outside. Octavia was nowhere to be seen.

“Bellamy you savage!” Finn says while laughing.

“Well I had to do something!” I say as I sit down next to him.

When the bell finally rang, Octavia walked in with the new girl. Octavia made her way back here, but the new girl just took a seat in the front of the room. I look up at her and ask,

“Why didn't you invite the new girl to sit with us?” Octavia looked around noticing that the other girl was at the front.

“Clarke! Get your beautiful newbie ass over here!” she yelled jokingly across the room with a huge smile on her face. Clarke looked back at us and slowly made her way back here. When she got to the back of the room I look directly at her and said,

"Welcome to Gaia High"


	3. Dr. Pepper

Clarke

By the time the bell rang, everyone had taken their seats and class was beginning to start time. Mr. Kane was my English literature teacher and from what Octavia told me, he’s an ‘uptight hard ass’.

“Good morning everyone,” Mr. Kane was paying attention to his papers when something caught his eye. “It seems we have a new student in here. Miss Griffin, would you stand up please.” 

I slowly stand up with all eyes focused on me. For some reason teachers think that new kids like this, but really we don’t. This gives people the perfect time to categorize you. Whether you’re pretty enough or smart enough. No matter what they say about themselves they all do it. They’ll evaluate you to see if you’re worth it or not. 

“So Clarke….um well….. I was wondering if….um ….. you, by any chance knew….. Abigail Griffin?” his cheeks were flushed and he was rubbing the back of his neck. It seemed that he was embarrassed. 

“Yeah she’s my mom.” I reply while looking at him oddly. 

“Wow! Abby has a kid, a daughter!” he muttered to himself “you can take a seat Clarke,” 

I look back at Octavia and she shrugs her shoulders. Clearly this is a new behavior from him and I wasn’t the only one who noticed it. Mr. Kane gave us our first assignment of the year. We had to work in partners and do a book report on any book we read over the summer. 

“Now before you look over at your best friend, I have assigned partners that you will work with,” Everyone groaned at his comment. “That’s enough of that.” He said with a sturdy voice.

He started calling off names, “…..Octavia with Hannah….” Octavia groaned in frustration “……Jasper and Monty…..” they high fived each other “……..Clarke you can be with Bellamy, and Finn you can be with Raven. Now everyone, get started.” 

“I can’t believe he put me with Hannah! I swear he doesn’t like me.” Octavia says throwing her hands up. A girl with a whole lot of makeup walked over to us. She looked at Octavia a glowered towards her then looked at Bellamy and gave him a flirtatious smile. 

“It’s a shame that we couldn’t be partners. We could have worked on this at my house since my parents aren’t home.” Hannah stated to twirl her hair around her finger. 

“Well I am your partner and I’d like to get started.” Octavia said in a very sarcastic tone behind her. Hannah turned around and gave Octavia a dirty look and then they got started. 

“So, it looks like we’re partners.” Bellamy said as I sat down next to him.  
“Yep.” I didn’t know what to say to him. 

“Can I see your schedule?” I hand him my ink slip and he reads it.

“We have a couple of classes together after this so I can take you to them if you want me too.” He handed me back the paper and then we got started.  
*****************************************************************************

Bellamy

“You read Greek mythology?” she asked me as we named out hobbies.

“Yeah my mom used to read it to me when we I was younger.” I thought about when my mom wasn’t as bad of a druggie as she is now. When we used to have fun and she paid some kind of attention back then. But when Octavia was born that crazy but happy women disappeared. 

“That’s so cool.” She smiles as she writes that down.

“So tell me about yourself.” She seemed like a pretty chill girl but I wanted to know more about her. 

“I really want to become a doctor, and I like green.” She wasn’t very talkative and I like that. The silence told me everything and that was okay. She just smiled to herself and started to doodle on the edge of our scrap paper.

“What about you?” she surprised me with her question.

“I want to become a detective, and I like blue.” I smiled at her and we continued to work on our project. 

When it was lunch time I learned a lot about Clarke. We were diffidently going to be friends. She was pretty laid back for the most part but boy could she get feisty.

\-----------------Earlier that day---------------------

“Well, look at you, big city girl!” Murphy says loudly so Clarke will look at him. I never really liked Murphy. He had a knack for pissing off the wrong person, at the wrong time, and I had a feeling he was going to that now.

“You think you’re all that don’t cha’” All of his friends start laughing. “I bet she put out faster than Hannah!” one of them says loudly.

“Just ignore them" I tell her as we enter out math class but then Murphy calls out to me,

“Hey! Bellamy! When you’re done with her, we’ll take your sloppy seconds!” Clarke went up to his face with her drink in her hand. 

“Listen here you little prick. I don’t know where in the world you thought it was okay for you to talk about me like that. You don’t even know me. All you are is a little piece of shit. So I guess you should look the part too.” With that she poured her 32oz cup of Dr. Pepper on top of his head. Everyone in the room started laughing at him. He was shaking with rage. When Mrs. Witheran came in the room she asked what happened and before Murphy could answer I responded.

“Mrs. Witheran, Murphy kind of freaked out and knocked the cup out of Clarke's hand and spilled it all over him.” 

“John, please go to the janitor and get some paper towels to clean this mess up. I’ll also be seeing you after class about knocking things out of people’s hands.”

\----------------Current time-------------------

Clarke and I walked into the cafeteria still laughing from our last period. When Raven saw us she quickly walked over to Clarke and asked,

“Please tell me someone got a picture of it.” She looks at Clarke with hopeful eyes. 

“What do you mean?” she asks Raven.

“You, pouring a cup of pop on top of Murphy’s head,” Jasper walks by Raven waiving is phone in the air. 

“I’ve got one! It was the greatest thing I’ve ever seen!” Jasper says with excitement in his voice. 

“I can’t believe I missed it!” Monty says with great disappointment. 

Today was completely different then what I was expecting it to be. Maybe this whole year will be different too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooo sorry about how long it took me to update! But! Now that school is out, I can focus more on these chapters and start updating much more frequently. Please remember to comment!!! I'm thinking about making a fan fic about Kane and Abby????? idk???? But please stay with me and let me know what you think!!


	4. A/N

Hey there beloved readers!!! 

You guys and gals are wonderful! I mean it!!  
Look in the mirror say: You, shmexy beast, are the greatest!!!

This 'chapter' is actually a big A/N  
I have had such a fun time making this. On 'Wattpad' (which is a website and app you guys should totally check out if you haven't already) this story is at lot less popular, unfortunately. =( If you want to look me up my username is 'IrelandiaD'   

Please comment!! 

I love the random ones. They make my day. 

I should have an upate by tomorrow. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story yet. I'm pretty much winging it as I go. Please let me know what you think. And like I said, you guys are amazing!!!

Peace out biatches  
-Ireland D.  
P.s. Hollerback Girl by Gwen Stefani is like my absolutely favorite song!!! If you don't know it, then I don't know what you have been doing with your life. It may be 10 years old doesn't mean that it still isn't catchy =) .


	5. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! I have 663 hits!! To some people that may not seem like a lot....... but, i didn't think this was even going to get 10 hits. So, I say that's pretty fucking awesome!!!  
> (warning: As a person, I have a sailors mouth... You're just gonna have to bear with me.)  
> You guys are WONDERFUL!!!!!!!  
> Please remember to comment below and let me know what you think, if everything is okay, what I need to improve on, or something completely random if you want. =D

Clarke

After my first day, I was certainly fond of my new school. Octavia, Raven and I went to the mall after school because they wanted to get new clothes for Anya’s party tonight.

“I wonder if she can recover from what happened last time,” Raven said to Octavia as we entered.

“What happened last time?” I asked. Octavia and Raven looked at each other and laughed.

“Well we were playing Drink or Dare, and I dared Bellamy to hook up with Anya,” she starts laughing but continues. “Anyway, Anya was super drunk and when they were about to do the deed, she fell asleep.” 

I stared at her in shock. That must have been so awkward for Bellamy. I’m not a virgin, and the sex I’ve wasn’t the greatest, but I’ve never fell asleep. Drunk or not. 

Octavia held up a pair of shoes and Raven help clothes. With mischievous smiles they shoved me into the dressing room to try it on. When I came out Raven’s mouth dropped.

“Clarke! You look hot!” Raven says as Octavia whistles at me. I look at the mirror and, I’m not going to lie, I did look hot. I wore a metallic piping tank, with leather pants and some studded boots. Octavia ended up getting a backless, short, white dress with some red and white stilettos. Raven got a floral halter top and a tight black skirt with black lace-up platform heel booties.

When I got home, Evelyn was sitting on the front porch drinking wine.  
“How was school?” Evelyn asked me with a distant tone. 

“Good.” I mutter as I try to get past her. 

“Wait! I want to talk to you,” her words were slurred. Clearly she has had way too much to drink. 

“I never understood school. It’s all work and no play. Props to you, my beloved granddaughter, for going to that dreadful place!” she says as she raises her glass. 

“Where’s Abigail?” I ask her. 

“That’s another thing. Why do you call Abigail ‘Abigail’? Why don’t you call her mom?” she asks as she tilts her head to the side. 

“I don’t know. I just do.” I say to shut her up as I walk inside. When I get up to my room I hop in the shower. When I get out, I put in my Power Ranger shirt and some batman underwear. Ever since I was little, I never really like sleeping in pants. They would ride up and become super uncomfortable. So, I decided that they weren’t needed. When I laid down I slowly I drifted off to sleep to the lyrics of ‘You’re The Inspiration’ by Chicago. 

You know our love was meant to be  
The kind of love that lasts forever  
And I want you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time  
You should know, everywhere I go  
You're always on my mind, in my heart  
In my soul

Baby

You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
Wanna have you near me  
I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
No one needs you more than I need you  
******************************************************************************

Bellamy

I really didn’t want to go to Anya’s party. Every time I went to one, she would try and women rape me. If she wasn’t the one doing it, then it was some other desperate girl trying to get into my pants.

Can’t a guy have some space for once! 

I knew if I didn’t go Octavia would eat me alive. So with an unenthusiastic attitude I drag myself up the stairs and into my room to change. I decided with a yellow, shot sleeved shirt with some black ripped jeans. It wasn’t my greatest outfit, but hey, I wasn’t there to impress anyone. 

Down stairs I hear Octavia come in as she talks on the phone. 

“Clarke! You fell asleep! We only have like two hours to get ready!” she sets her bags on the counter and sits on one of the stools.

“Well hurry up and get over here so we can get ready.” Octavia hung up the phone and looked at me. Instantly she gave me a sour look. 

“What?” I asked her knowing she was going to say something about what I was wearing. 

“Please tell me you’re not wearing that? I thought I threw that shirt away.” 

“That was you?” Sure, this shirt wasn’t the prettiest but it was damn comfortable. When I saw it in the trash under the left over spaghetti I was pissed. Luckily a few times in the washer got the stain out. I honestly wasn’t surprised that she threw it away. Secretly I knew it was her from the beginning. 

“Yes. Now change before Clarke gets here,” she says as she pushes me up the stairs. 

When I got up stairs I took off my shirt and threw it across the room. I looked all over for my plaid, flannel, button down, but couldn’t find it anywhere. I make my way to the bathroom to check if it’s in there. The door was shut and I didn’t think much of it. I open the door and saw the shirt on the floor. When I went to get it, I heard a voice. 

“Oh hey there,” 

“HOLY SHIT! Clarke! You scared the hell out of me!” I looked at Clarke. She had on no shirt on and seemed pretty comfortable in just a bra and some leather pants. She took the shirt I had in my hand and held it up to look at it. When she finished inspecting it, she gave it back to me and said,  
“I like that shirt. It’ll look good on you.”

“Hey Clarke do you think this will look-“ Octavia walked in and saw that me and Clarke both didn’t have a shirt on. She raised he eyebrow and smirked at us.

“Well let me not interrupt what you guys were doing. I’ll just go back to my room” she spun on her heels and walk towards her room. Clarke just rolled her eyes and laughed as she made her way toward Octavia’s room. I stood in total confusion. 

Did that just really happen? 

It was 9:30 and we were late. Octavia does this all the fucking time. She calls it being ‘fashionably late’. I call it ridiculous. If she was involved in any plans there was 100% chance that she was going to be late if she even get there at all. 

“Come on Octavia! Let’s go!” I yell up the stairs. It’s a good thing my mom wasn’t home, or she’d be in her drunken rage about how loud we were being. After what seemed like forever Octavia and Clarke came down the stairs. I know I already saw Clarke in just her bra and pants but she looked amazing tonight. 

“Calm your tits. We’re ready.” Octavia said with a huge smile plastered on her face. When we got to the party everyone’s eyes were on Clarke, including mine. I haven’t been able to take mine off of her since she came down the stair at my house. But now it was different and Clarke looked very uncomfortable. I walk up to Clarke and say, 

“Come on let’s get a drink,” we make our way to the kitchen and I pour her a glass of Monty’s famous Moonshine. When I handed her a cup she immediately chugged it back.

This girl continues to surprise me.

“You do realize what’s in that right?” I ask her. She just smiles and says,  
“Enough stuff to calm my nerves.” She filled up another cup and chugged that one too. Finn saw that Clarke was chugging the Moonshine back like it was water and then gave me the ‘are you crazy?’ look. I just shrugged my shoulders looked at Clarke. 

“You might want to save some of those drinks for the games.” I tell her. She gives me a curious look and asks. 

“What games?” before I could answer, Anya called out to everyone that we were going to start her favorite game (and my least favorite) Drink or Dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! You guys should totally check out my Wattpad (@IrelandiaD) and follow me. I've been working on some stories and i'm going to publish them on Wattpad soon. I also have this story on there and I update much more frequently.


	6. Drink or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is ............. Interesting..............

Clarke

Everyone was surrounded around Anya's dining room table. Some people I recognized, like Murphy and his dogs, and Miller. I think Miller and Monty have something going on but it's none of my business so I don't focus on it. However there were some kids here that I had no idea who they were. 

"Okay guys let's get started!" Anya yelled excitedly. Next to me Bellamy groaned. I then remembered the story Raven and Octavia told me about his last experience with this specific game. 

"You don't have to play Clarke. You're a newbie so its okay," Bellamy said as he looked for Octavia 

"It's okay. I think it's going to be fun!"

Anya took her place at the end of the table and said,

"Murphy! I dare you to drink two whole gallons of milk!" she smirked as he did to her. Monty comes out of the kitchen with two gallons of milk in his hands. He passed them to Murphy and he began to chug them. Some of Murphy's dogs cheered him on, while I made a face of disgust. He looked over at me and saw my expression and he winked at me. Bellamy saw what Murphy did and laughed at me. 

"I think he likes you." Bellamy joked. 

"You sure B? I think he just had something in his eye." I said with a sarcastic tone. We both end up laughing as Murphy finishes his second gallon. 

"Raven, I dare you to flash everyone here." Murphy said as if she wasn't going to do it. I didn't know Raven for very long but I knew that she would never back down from anything, especially a dare. 

All of Murphy's dogs were hooting and hollering. Hopeful that they would get to see Ravens boobs. Raven shushed them so she could talk. 

"You know damn well that I'm not going to be the first one to drink! Plus, if you wanted to see my rack all you had to do was ask!" Raven's attitude was full of sass and confidence as she lifted her shirt and exposed her boobs so everyone could see them. Bellamy, Monty and I started laughing. Jasper flushed while Finn, who was in the corner, looked pissed. 

"My turn! Octavia I dare you to kiss the hottest guy here!" Instantly Octavia turned her head and kissed Lincoln. Their kiss was brief and cute. 

Around everyone else, Lincoln seemed guarded and stiff. But around Octavia, he was a whole new person. Kind of like Bellamy, now that I think of it.  
Octavia and looked at me with mischief in her eyes.  
"Bellamy I dare you to kiss Clarke!" 

Bellamy looked down nervously.

Oh hell.

I knew what he was going to do. 

He was going to drink. 

I didn't want him to drink just because he thought I wasn't going to be okay with it. So before he could do anything, I shot the rest of my moonshine back and grabbed his shirt to pull him to me so that his lips were on mine. He grabs my hips and pulled me closer to him. The kiss was hot and wild and I loved it! If Monty's moonshine wasn't going to give a buzz, then this sure as hell was. After a while, Bellamy pulled away. We were both out of breath and breathing hard. Hunger was burning in his eyes. I bet mine were just as bad. Everyone else was silent as we recovered. I started to get nervous.

"Woah! That was....." Octavia said with wide eyes.

"Hot!" Miller finishes for her. I'm pretty sure Anya hates me now because she was staring daggers at me across the table. Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck as he looks anywhere but me. 

"Well... um let's continue the game...." Bellamy says trying to change the subject. 

"I dare Jasper to lick Lincoln's feet." Bellamy mumbles quickly as he walks out the dinning room. Anya follows him out and I feel like I did something wrong.

"Yes! Okay Lincoln you ready?" Jasper says with way too much enthusiasm for licking someone's feet. Lincoln gives Jasper a hard glare as Jasper takes a drink from his cup. Tension was high in the room and I felt extremely uncomfortable. The game continued as Octavia walked up next to me where Bellamy had stood before her. 

"Don't worry about him girlie. He's weird." She says with a sympathetic smile. I smile back at her and tell her I'm headed home. 

When I get outside, I hear moaning on the side of the house. I look over and see that Bellamy and Anya are making out on the side of the porch and Anya's got her hand down his pants. I guess he didn't like me like I liked him at all. 

"Ew" I say on accident. I put my hand over my mouth as that escapes. Bellamy looked up at me as I tried to duck. I then ran as fast as I could to my house. Once I got into my room I shut the door and lean against it. 

What the hell just happened? 

Trying not to think about it, I hop into the shower then go to bed. 

******************************************************************************

Bellamy 

For some reason Clarke was excited for Anya’s stupid game. I really didn’t want Clarke to get a bullshit dare. I had a feeling she would actually do it and it end up horribly.

“You don't have to play Clarke. You're a newbie so it’s okay," I say to Clarke as I make sure Octavia was with Lincoln. I may be the over protective brother, but I’ve been to parties where girls get drugged and or taken. If that happened to Octavia, I was going to raise all kinds of hell. 

I let out the air I was holding in when I see Octavia giving Lincoln a hug. He looks at me and nods leading Octavia over to his seat. When I found out that Octavia was dating a Grounder about lost it. But, Lincoln has proved himself to be trust worthy guy and they’re good for each other. I may not be happy that he’s a part of the Grounders but that’s his choice and if he makes my sister happy, who could say no to that?

"It's okay. I think it's going to be fun!" Clarke replies.

The first dare was for Murphy to drink two gallons of milk. That seemed pretty innocent, which was great because that meant that there was still time before the dares got crazy. Every single time I’ve played this game, my dares were crazy. From running to the end of the block and back naked, to hooking up with Anya. The next dare was for Raven to flash everyone. When she did it I started laughing. Raven and Octavia were known to not back down against a dare. Raven dared Octavia to kiss the ‘hottest guy in the room’. As expected she turned and kissed Lincoln on the lips. When she turned back around she looked directly at Clarke with what I call her ‘evil smile’. Every time she makes this face, she does something bad. She surprises me by calling my name,

“Bellamy I dare you to kiss Clarke!" 

See! What did I tell you? Evil!

I looked down at my cup. I didn’t want to make Clarke feel like she had to do this so I was going to drink. Before I could though, Clarke drank the last of her drink and grabbed my shirt to pull me in to kiss me. This was like no other kiss I’ve ever had. Well, for one, I actually wanted it, and two, it was amazing! 

I wasn’t going to stop but I remembered that there were other people in the room. I pulled away and looked at her. The want and need in her eyes made me realize what I just happened. 

She just kissed me.

And I kissed her back. 

Fuck.

Octavia and Miller said something but I wasn’t paying attention. I was trying not to look at Clarke she probably regretted kissing me anyway. 

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Why did she kiss me! 

She was already gorgeous! I can’t have feelings for her. I can’t be anything for her.

FUCK! 

I knew it was my turn so I told Jasper to do some random shit and I bolted out the door. When I get outside, I Knew someone had followed me. I hoped it was Clarke, but it ended up being Anya. 

“Baby is everything okay?” she says as she comes up to me and begins to stroke my arm. Ugh! You could smell the desperation from a mile away. You know who wasn’t desperate like this? Clarke!

Fuck! 

I’ve know this girl for what? One day and she’s already got my causing out myself.

Anya was still talking to me but all I could think about was Clarke. Trying to get her out of my mind I Put my hand on the back of Anya’s neck and pull her face to mine. I kiss her with so much force, that I’m pretty sure she’ll have a swollen lip later. She backs me up against the side of the porch and starts to run her hands all over me. I almost forget. When Anya breaks our kiss to unbuckle my jeans, I was pretty sure I did. But I hear someone whisper ‘ew’ behind me. I look and see beautiful green eyes and blonde hair that belong to Clarke. She tries to duck but I saw her. There is no denying it. She saw me with Anya. 

Fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a very good cliff hanger but, oh well I'm tired.  
>  You guys are still the most wonderful, amazing, beautiful, lovely (the list goes on) people.   
> Please comment.............. I feel like I'm talking to myself. Let me know who's out there!!!! Like I said even if its completely random.   
> Hell, what's your favorite color? Mine is green.   
> I hope you liked it. Don't be afraid to hit that little Kudos button on the bottom, I wont mind ;)  
> Okay....... I'm going to sleep now.


	7. Emotions

Clarke

Don't you hate it when you wake up before your alarm goes off. You just sit there and look at it as the minutes go by. Each minute goes by slower than the first.

That’s how I felt when I was up two hours before my alarm was supposed to go off. Abigail had left to go to the hospital earlier this morning and my grandmother was still sleeping off a major hangover. I can’t comprehend how she can take in as much alcohol as she does. I'm pretty sure she could of had alcohol poisoning many times now. But hey, she's still alive and kicking some how, so good for her.  
Next to me, my phone buzzed. I looked at it and it’s a message from Octavia.

*Clarke!!! Sleepover at my house????*

*when???*

*Is Friday a good day?*

*sure*

*A little more enthusiasm Clarke!!! It's a great day!!!*

*Okay! Okay! I'll see you at school! ;)*

I jump out of my bed and hop into the shower. I'm not going to let what happened at the party, effect the day I'm going to have today. It's pretty clear the Bellamy is not interested in me at all. I thought we connected pretty well but, I must have been over thinking things like I always do.

When I got out of the shower I looked at the clothes in my closet. I didn't feel like wearing my usual average clothes. Many of them were dark colors and I don't want my mood to be dark too. So today, I picked out a simple white sundress, with a tan leather belt and a jean jacket. I wore some brown strappy sandals that matched perfectly. Finally satisfied, I grab my bag and my phone and head out the door. On my walk to school I took a chance to reflect on this past day. I already had friends, went to a party, and, kissed someone. This is progress, and it's only the second day. 

When I got to school, Octavia, Raven, Jasper and Bellamy were sitting on a bench in front of the school. As soon as we made eye contact, he looked away. He got up with Jasper, smiled at Octavia and they both walked away.

Was I that horrible?

Octavia saw my expression. A wave of empathy passed across her face. She patted the spot next to her for me to sit down. Reluctantly I did.

"Listen Clarke, Bellamy hasn't had a great history with girls and relationships. Don't worry about him. He's just doing this to himself." Octavia says trying to sooth me.  
"It’s okay Octavia. It didn't really bother me." I lie right through me teeth and she knows it.

"Bull fucking shit!"

"When he got up and left Clarke, your whole mood changed from super happy to super shitty in like two seconds. We are here to make sure that you continue to be super happy and not super shitty!" Raven said with a warming smile.

"Okay. Let's go inside before the bell rings." they all stand up when I do and we head inside the building even though we had a long time before the first bell rang.  
Raven and Octavia went off to go to their lockers so I was by myself on the way to mine. 

When I got to my locker, Murphy was leaning against it. Rolling my eyes I push him out of the way so I can open the locker door.

"Clarke. Babe, you look hot today." Murphy says as his eye rake across my body and land on my boobs. I snap at him so he'll look at my face.

"What do you want Murphy?" I say with an attitude in my voice.

"You baby! All of that sexy body with me!" I swear he was drooling.

That’s it. I'm never wearing a dress again.

"Murphy! You fucking creep! Get the hell away from me!" he was trying to pin me against my locker while I tried to push against of him.

"God Dammit! MURPHY GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I kneed him in the crouch and he finally let go of me. He fell on the ground holding his precious jewels as if he deserved them. I grab my books and hurry of to class praying that he wasn't coming after me.

I was the first one in class old memories started rushing through my mind. Memories I wanted to forget. Bellamy rushed in the room and scanned it. When his eyes found mine and stayed there. The bell had rang and other people started to file into the room but his eyes never left mine. Octavia and Raven Rushed into the room and rushed to me, pushing past Bellamy.

"Clarke! Are you okay! I'm going to kill him! It's only your second day! I'm going to kill him! Are you okay?!" Raven and Octavia ramble together. I just nod trying not to look at any one. I was trying to get myself back together and not have a panic attack like I usually do when my memories start to come back to me. I know not all of them will come back, but he ones that do always send chills down my body.

When I do look up, Bellamy is still looking at me. It's like he knows that I'm secretly a mess. That any minute I'll completely break down and never return. 

********************************************************************************************************  
Bellamy

"Bellamy! Where the fuck are you!" Octavia yelled from downstairs. I knew she was pissed. I acted like a complete ass at the party and I was about to get my ass ripped for it. I might as well go to her before she hunts me down. Walking down the stairs it's like I could feel how mad she was through the air.

"You better have a great reason for standing her up like that! She's not like Anya dammit! She's a good person and you treated her like fucking shit Bell!" Octavia yelled at me. I didn't answer her. Nothing I said would be able to justify what I did.

"Look, what happened with Echo was a long time ago Bell. One day you're going to have to get passed that and move on, " she says trying to calm down. I eventually look at her and say,

"I don't want what happened to Echo to happen to her Octavia." I say barely above a whisper. Octavia brings me into a hug. Suddenly a door opens at the top of the stairs.

"What the hell is all this yellin' for?!" My mother yells down the stairs. She was coming down from a major hangover.

"It's okay mom! We're just leaving!" Octavia yells back up to her. She waits for a response but only get a door slamming up stairs.

I seriously don't know why she tries anymore.

On our way to school Octavia was busy texting on her phone while I just looked at all the houses around the school. When we finally got there. Raven and Jasper were already there, arguing.

"Raven! I'm telling you Kane and Ms. Griffin had a thing in high school!" Jasper yelled at her.

"Why is it any of your concern! Plus Ms. Griffin is a doctor. Kane is just a teacher. He has no chance!" Raven yelled back.

"Why doesn't he have a chance! Both of their jobs are equally important to our society!" Jasper states.

"Sure. But who make the most money? That's right! A doctor!" Raven snaps back. They went on and on about Clarke’s mom and Mr. Kane. I eventually just tuned out of their conversation. I couldn't stop thinking about Clarke. I was such a douche to her yesterday, that I'm pretty sure I ruined every chance I had with her. Which unfortunately that's good for her. I don't want her to get hurt. However that doesn't meant that she doesn't run through my mind. She was one of the greatest people I've ever met. She instantly got along with everyone. She even got Lincoln to laugh at one point. I never thought that Lincoln would laugh without Octavia but, she had made it possible.

I noticed a shadow walking our way. Looking up I see that it's Clarke walking our way with a huge smile plastered on her face. With her white dress and her beautiful self I thought she was glowing. I quickly looked away from her. I looked at Jasper to avoid Octavia'[s vengeful glare and said,

"Hey Jasper, Ms. Indra wants us to come by her office today remember?" Jasper quickly gets up and we both start moving.

"I don't remember her wanting us?" Jasper says to himself out loud. He then shrugs his shoulders and continues walking. I made up what I said, but I knew Jasper would go. No one disobeys Ms. Indra. She was our gym teacher and an ex-Marine. So, you can already tell she was vicious.

I tell Jasper that I have to go to the bathroom and that I'll meet him there. He's eventually out of sight, so I go to my locker instead. I'm almost done with putting all my stuff away, so when I close the door Octavia and Raven are glaring at me. Raven swats me on the head and says,

"You asshole! You should have seen how sad she looked when you wouldn't even look at her!" she hit my head again and then let Octavia speak.

"You're lucky you're my brother, because if some other guy did this I would kick his ass. I think I still might," Octavia says moving closer to me.

"Octavia chill out, " Raven says " You don't have to be in a relationship with her, but you do need to be nice to her and consider her feelings."

This is one reason why I've always liked Raven she got down to the point and was very considerate. She has taken care of my sister many times and now she's doing the same for Clarke.

Down the hall you could hear someone yelling. I couldn't understand what they were saying or who it was so I didn't pay attention.

That was intill I heard someone scream, 'God Dammit! MURPHY GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!'. I knew it was Clarke. I quickly ran to find her and kick Murphy's ass. When I got to her locker Clarke was nowhere to be seen and Murphy was on the ground in a ball holding his balls. She got him good.

I was still searching for her. I looked in the bathroom and had many girls push me out. Then I ran into out Lit. class and found her sitting by herself in the room shaking. She looked at me and her eyes shoved that she was afraid of something and, I don't think it was just Murphy. There was serious sadness and fear that ran into her eyes and I couldn't look away. Even when the bell had rang and Octavia and Raven almost knocked me over. Even when she looked away to try and calm herself down. I could still see that there was much more to her than 'Clarke Griffin, the new girl' and what shocked me so much more was the emotion in her eyes was the same kind that Echo had. Right before she died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you guys can see, I wanted to add more of a before plot. I'm pretty much winging it here. Hopefully it'll turn out well.  
> COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT!  
> Ice cream is my life! I absolutely love it!  
> *Excuse the randomness. It's been a long week.


	8. A/N

Guys I'm really sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been getting some very non positive feedback on Wattpad and it kind of put me in a funk.  
I know I said that any criticism is better than none. So when people tell me that my story is 'the worst thing they've ever read' I should take that into consideration.  
I don't think I'm going to post on that sight anymore. I'll still post here but, if you guys aren't feeling it , then just let me know and I'll delete it.  
I still think you guys are wonderful........ okay........well.......... I'll have an update soon.  
Bye,  
Ireland D.


	9. Dream a little dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know in case this makes you uncomfortable, this chapter has suicide and mentioning of rape. Viewer discretion is advised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said in the summary, viewer discretion is advised. This chapter is diffidently not my usual chapter. But I hope you guys still like it.

Clarke

_*"Daddy!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I don't know why he wont wake up. I know he has an owie since he's covered in blood. That scary man did this to him._

_I try to find a band aid. Mommy always says when you have an owie you need to put a band aid on it to make it all better. Once daddy has a band aid he'll wake up and we can go home._

_His body wasn't moving. His eyes were lifeless. I knew I was never going to see my daddy again._

_"Daddy please wake up! The man is coming back!" I tried to hide behind him but he was to heavy to lift. Hands reached around me and shove me against the wall._

_"Well look at his!" That voice that felt like acid against my ears and sent shivers down my spine. "I get to kill you too!" he said as he laughed and tightened his grip on my neck. I was already struggling to breathe; now I couldn't at all. Black dots started to cover my vision and eventually it took over. My daddy couldn't save me. I was going to die. *_

 

I sit straight up in my bed coughing and holding my neck.

Damn this dream!

I was shivering in a cold sweat. Tears were streaming down my face and my breathing was irregular. This dream always felt so real. I've been having them for the fast two months, ever since Murphy decided to harass me in the hallway. I didn't understand what they were supposed to mean they just kept reoccurring every night and every time it's the same thing. I haven't told anyone about it. I already have enough stuff to worry about.

I get out of bed and head into my bathroom for a cold shower. Hopefully it will calm me down and get me refreshed for the day. Before I get into the shower I look in the mirror. I looked like I went to hell and back. I had bark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep. I was extremely pale and my hair was a hot mess. Groaning I hop into the shower.

When I got out I pulled on my ACDC Thunderstruck concert t shirt and some black skinny jeans with some beat up, old converse. By the time I got to school, the first bell hand already rang. I sprint to get to my Lit. class before I was late. The Bell rang right before I opened the door to the class.

"Clarke, is this going to be a habit of being late to my class?" Mr. Kane said with an attitude. Oh give me a break I was only a second late! He really decided to mess with me on the wrong day.

"Are you going to make it a habit of being a complete ass every day?" I mutter under my breath. Clearly it wasn't as quiet as I thought because the other kids started oohing to Mr. Kane.

"Clarke! That's a detention! And I'm calling your mom!" Mr. Kane yelled at me. I just sat down when I heard Bellamy say to Finn

"That's a bullshit excuse for saying that he wants to talk to Dr. Griffin because he's a pussy." Finn and Bellamy start snickering. But he wasn't as slick as he thought he was because next thing we know Mr. Kane is yelling at Bellamy.

"Bellamy you'll be joining Clarke in detention this evening. Anyone else care to make a snarky comment?" He asked the class and everyone stayed silent. Bellamy looked back at me and I groaned. This was going to be a long day.

In every single one of my classes today, I got yelled at! How can one simple get yelled at in every, single, class! By the time school was over I made my way to Mr. Kane's room to serve me detention. I was the last person to arrive. Murphy and Raven also seemed to have a detention to serve as well because they were in the class room along with Bellamy.  

"Hey babe," Murphy says.

When I walk past him I make sure to 'accidentally' trip and hit him hard in the face with my backpack. From a distance you could hear him mutter quietly so Mr. Kane didn't hear,

"You bitch," I just laughed as I sat down next to Raven and Bellamy in the back.

"Clarke, you are my idol." Raven says as she pretends to bow at me while Bellamy just rolls his eyes. In the past two months, Bellamy and I have gotten on good terms. He no longer avoids eye contact with me and pulls an Edward Collin on me. Now he will actually talk to me. Our conversations are usually like 'hey' 'hi'. I still don’t understand what his deal is. But I understand that it’s his business and one day if he wants to tell me, then I’ll gladly listen.

Mr. Kane saw that it was 3:00 so he started the time.

"Okay everyone, you know how this rolls. Don't talk and stay seated." This was going to be a long hour and a half.

 *********************************************************************************

Bellamy

Finally walking out of the school was probably the greatest thing in the world. I’ve always hated detention. In my book, it was an unnecessary point that teachers like to make just because they think that they’re giving us ‘discipline’. Discipline my ass. All kids did in there was sleep and draw on the desk. So when that last bell rang I was out of there like a bat out of hell.

Already late for work, I hauled ass to the car shop that Carlos didn’t see me.

“Get your ass in here Blake! I saw you!” Carlos yelled from his office.

So much for trying to not be noticed.

Carlos ran pretty much all of the shady shit that happened in this town. He owned the car shop which I worked at. But, he also deals with the bets from the fights and the cars that get transferred through Gaia. With Carlos you don’t ask question. Just do what you’re told and don’t get in his way, then you have already done a great job.

“Carlos I’m sorry I’m late man. I had detention and I couldn’t get out of it.” I rambled as quickly as I could while trying to catch my breath.

“Detention! That’s why you’re late! You have got to be fucking kidding me!” he sits down in his chair and looks up at me.

“Get the fuck over to those cars and fix them up. I have some guys coming in today to talk about the fights tonight.” I get out of his office as fast as possible.

After about an hour, I saw two guys walk up to Carlos’s office. I recognized them immediately. Hatred started to travel through my body.

Before me, stood Mike and Tony. They’re apart of the Mountain Men and they were known for raping and beating girls to the point where they end up in the hospital.

They were the reason why Echo was dead.

\--------- One Year Ago-------

I can’t find her!

Where the hell is she!

Damn it!

ng oI ran as fast as I could out of the building. She had to be somewhere. Running across the street I open the doors to the apartment building. I go around in circles up the stairs. When I got to the seventh floor I ran into the hallway. She had to be in one of these rooms.

“Echo!” I yell down the hallway. At the end of the hallway one door was propped open. I rush inside and hear the shower running. No! no! no!

I open the bathroom and see Echo in the tub with blood running down her arms.

“I’m sorry Bell,” she sobbed into my chest as I pulled her to me.

“What happened?” I whispered as I tried to put pressure on her wrist to stop the bleeding.

“After t-th-they r-raped m-me I didn’t w-want to f-feel an-nymore.” Her pain hit me hard in the chest. I was going to kill those bastards for what they did to her.

“Bell I j-just want it all t-to st-stop!” her words were coming out slower and slower. I had to get her to the hospital.

“Come on Echo we need to go.” I lift her up and make my way out of the apartment. I needed to hurry, she was losing so much blood and I don’t know what to do.

Once we were out by my car I put her in the back seat and drove as quickly as I could to the hospital.

“Please stay with me Echo!” When we get to the emergency room she wasn’t opening her eyes.

“Somebody help!” I yell to all the nurses. Nurses start surrounding me and Echo. Next thing I know their rushing off with her in a stretcher and I’m standing alone with her blood covering me.

It’s been hours and they haven’t come out of there yet. Octavia and Lincoln rush through the Emergency doors looking around frantically.

“Oh my God! Bellamy!” Octavia screams when she sees me. Her arms are instantly wrapped around my neck to pull me into a hug.

“Have you heard anything about Echo yet?” Lincoln asked worried. Echo was his cousin. They’ve been close for as long as I could remember. How am I going to tell him that she was rapped then tried to kill herself. I’m can’t even cope with it now, how the hell is he supposed to? So instead of responding I put my head in my lap and sob. This wasn’t supposed to happen to her. She was my best friend.

Eventually the doctor came out to speak with us.

“We’ve tried everything we could. I’m so sorry,” Octavia started to break down. “she didn’t make it.”

I couldn’t breathe. She was really gone. Lincoln stood still anger started to show on his face. He looked at me and grabbed my arm taking me outside.

“Bellamy I know we’ve had our history but this isn’t a fucking game! What the fuck happened!” I looked at him.

“Lincoln she was raped. She didn’t want to feel it anymore so she killed herself. I tried. I tried to save her.” I pleaded with him but he put his hand on my shoulder.

“Whoever the hell did this is going to fucking pay!” Lincoln’s voice made my anger flare up. He was right. They pits of hell were too good for them and we were going to make them pay!

\--------Present-----------

“Well hello there jingle bell!” Mike’s said in a baleful tone.

“You’ve got some fucking nerve showing up in this town.” I say through gritted teeth.

“Can’t we just have some fun!” Tony said with a demented laugh.

“Get the fuck out of my town!” I say as I spit on the ground next to them.

“Oh we’ll leave soon enough jingle bell,” Mike says as the exit the garage. I quickly dig in my pocket and pull out my phone and call Lincoln.

“What’s up man,” Lincoln say with a husky voice

“Mountain Men are back”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can start to picture Clarke and Bellamy's past. I wanted them both to have a mysterious past that kind of brings them together.  
> Please, pretty please comment! Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue writing this story.


	10. Picture for Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this pretty fast and really late, so don't be surprised if you see some errors. My bad in advance. =D  
> I really hope you guys like this chapter!!!! Please comment!!!! So I've decided that I'm going to make my chapters one P.O.V. at a time. So I'll be able to update much quicker.

Clarke

I’ve always loved the dark. It was quiet and unpredictable, but it has always been comforting to me. However lately that was not the case. Every time I closed my eyes and allow the darkness to take over, piercing black eyes torture me.

I was still having that reoccurring nightmare. Each time, the man with the black eyes that would bore right into your soul, would strangled me in till I blacked out. Because of those nightmares, I haven’t slept the entire night is a long time.

 It was roughly around 2:30 in the morning. I had already been awake for an hour and I knew I wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon. Walking around town in the dark brought back the comforting that I missed. It was so peaceful and untouched. No cars were passing by all the lights in the building were off. The only light you could see was coming from the street lights as they shined dimly.

Standing in the middle of a four way intersection, I lie down and look at the beautiful sky. This spot had a great view of the beautiful sky. Like the dark, stars seemed to interest me as well. Each star was so far yet they all shined so bright.

“If I didn’t know better, I would have thought you were crazy for being in the middle of the street this early in the morning.” A rough voice said in a darkened corner of a building.

“Maybe you don’t know better, and I really am crazy,” I saw without paying attention to him coming closer to me. I know I’m supposed to be afraid of some random stranger coming closer to me but i didn’t even care anymore. When he’s closer to me I turn my head and look at his face. I’ve never seen him before. He was abnormally tall and extremely muscular. When I say extremely muscular, I mean _extremely_ muscular. His caramel skin was covered in adequate designs of tribal tattoos that travel up his arms and neck. His eyes were a hazel color that you could see clearly through the night and a long scar ran down the right side of his face. A grin broke out on his face showing a row of white teeth.

“You’re Clarke right?” he asks as he stops right in front of me.

“Who’s asking?” I raise my eyebrow at him.

“No one important,” humor was in his voice and it made my mood lighten.

“Well, ‘no one important’, I am Clarke.” We were quiet for a while just looking at the sky. The silence wasn’t awkward or empty; it was just a silence that was waiting to be interrupted.

“My name is Felix Black.” He says finally breaking the silence.

“Why haven’t I ever seen you before?” I asked him after a while.

“I just back into town with some family.” His response was distant and tense. I could tell there was more to it than that, but I didn’t know this man, so I didn’t push any farther.

“How did you know who I was?” he looked at me and chuckled. He couldn’t help the smile that was now gleaming on his face.

“Clarke, this is a really small town. Word travels fast around here.” I didn’t know what to say after that. When it was around 4:00 in the morning I decided it was time to go.

“Well ‘no one important’ I’m going to head home. I see you around.” His expression turned serious as he spoke next,

“Clarke be careful. The winds are stirring up trouble and I’m afraid you’re going to be in the middle of the storm that is coming our way.” The way he spoke made him seem like he was an older man with years of knowledge and life. But, he couldn’t have been a year or two older than me.

By the time I got home I was beginning to get tired again. Pushing through it I put on a black t-shirt with some dark skinny jeans and black industrial combat boots with spikes on the sides. When I finally get ready to leave I quickly grabbed the leather jacket that was hung over a chair by my bed room window.

It was now October and the leaves on the trees had already turned a darker red color. The wind was brisk and wintry as it blew across my face. People no longer stared at me whenever I walked up to the school and I was extremely grateful. But, something felt different today. I looked around the front of the school and saw a familiar face. Felix was off to the corner by himself reading a book. I wanted to go over there and talk to him but some called for my attention.

“What are you looking at?” Bellamy asks curiously. It caught me completely off guard.

“Hmm?” I look at him confused.

“What are you looking at?” he nods his head in the direction I was looking in.

“Do you know Felix?” I asked him while he instantly tensed.

“Clarke you need to stay away from him.” Bellamy’s voice was firm as his gazed hardened towards Felix.

“Whoa! Bellamy, what’s going on with you? I just asked if you knew him.” I put my hands up in surrender.

“Clarke …..just…… watch out. He’s a guy you don’t want to mess with.” Bellamy stalked off. I wonder what the hell his problem is.

Entering the school I slowly began to warn up. The halls where crowded with students who wanted to stay out of the cold. Shoving and pushing my way through the crowd I finally arrived at my locker. I opened it to have a white envelope drop on the floor. I picked it up and looked inside. My heart dropped and fear raced through my body as I looked at what was inside.

Inside of this envelope were pictures of me. I frantically flip through them and look at all of these photos. Some were as recent as a couple hours ago when I was talking to Felix this morning. Something red caught my eye on the back of the envelope. I took a better look at it and saw that there were words written on it in a red marker.

**_‘Don’t worry doll we’ll get you too’_ **

I look at the photos again. This wasn’t just some joke.

I was being hunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So something has been bugging me, and I know I'm probably overreacting, but I see that I have a lot o people that read my story (which is wonderful!) but, only .03% people who read it kudos it.  
> You know what, I'm overreacting. Forget what I said.  
> Anyway!!!! I love you guys!!!! Peace out Biatches!!!  
> I'll have an update soon!!!!!!


	11. A little story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been in love with Slash since I was a kid!!! You may not think so but I think he is so damn ATTRACTIVE!!! and he totally kicks ass!!!  
> Okay! Okay! Okay! Sorry super irrelevant. Let's continue with the story, shall we?

Bellamy

"Do you know Felix?" Clarke's question caught me completely off guard. I look in the direction she was looking at and saw the one and only Felix Black. He was another member of Mountain Men and was the younger brother of Tony Black. If he was here then I know he's going to be in the fights tonight. But my main question was what the hell was he doing with Clarke.

"Clarke you need to stay away from him." My voice was firm as my gazed hardened towards Felix. I didn't like this one bit.

"Whoa! Bellamy, what's going on with you? I just asked if you knew him." she had her hands up and looked at me crazy for getting angry.

"Clarke .....just...... watch out. He's a guy you don't want to mess with." I stalked off towards his direction. Before I reach him I look back and see that Clarke was heading inside. I turn to see Felix looking at me with a smirk.

"Well hello Bellamy! How can I help you?" He asked with an innocent sarcasm.

"What are you doing with Clarke?"

I ask him with anger clear in my voice.

"Don't I get to meet the new girl too?" he crocked his head to the side and smiled.

"Felix this is some game that you and your brother want to play? I don't want Clark to get hurt so stay away from her." my hands were curling into fist and I knew my knuckles were going to turn white soon.

"It seems to me, that you're jealous, "his smirk grew as I didn't say anything.

Everyone was now heading inside making their way to first period. I waited a minute longer before heading inside. Even though the hallways were crowded it was surprisingly quiet. Something was off.

When I got to Lit. class, Raven was glaring at the front of the classroom and so was Finn. Jasper, Monty and Octavia were looking at them as if trying to see which one would explode first.

"What going on?" I whispered to Octavia.

"Raven caught Finn with Anya in the D hall bathroom" Octavia couldn't even hide the humor in her voice as she whispered back to me. D hall bathroom was the sex bathroom. No one ever used that bathroom to  _actually_  go to the bathroom. I'm not really surprised that Anya was there. She was known for sleeping around with all the guys at our school.

" They've been like this for ten minutes. We're putting bets to see how long they'll last before they explode!" Jasper whispered not so quietly to me. I just laughed and sat back in my seat.

Suddenly Clarke came rushing into the room with her backpack barely on and some papers in her hand. She looked terrified and pissed at the same time as she stormed up to me. She threw the papers at me and put her hands on her hips.

"Bellamy. If this is some kind of game it isn't funny. Plus it's creepy as hell!" She looked like she hoped it was me. I looked at what she threw at me. These weren't just some random papers. They were photos of her. There were some with me and Octavia in them. There were some from Clarke walking home from Anya's party. There was a whole fucking stack of pictures with Clarke. Anger started to flow through me and I feel like I know exactly who did this.

"Hey what's that?" Monty asked curiously as Octavia snatched the pictures out of my hands.

"What the fuck?" Octavia looked back up at Clarke then at me.

"Clarke, Where the hell did this come from?" I asked her frantically.

"They were in my locker in this envelope," she hands me an envelope with words with words on it. "What does it mean when it says they'll 'get me too'?" she asked us. They all just looked at me.

"Bellamy are you going to tell her?" Raven asked me softly.

"Clarke, I'm part of this, well, group. They're called Grounders," I say carefully.

"Like Lincoln?" she asks

"Yes. But, there is this other group that used to be here too, and the were called Mountain Men. These guys were vicious and deadly. One day I was out with a girl named Echo. A guy from their group saw us and started harassing her when I went to the bathroom. When I got out I saw that he had her pressed up against the wall and she was crying. I quickly grabbed him and threw him on the ground then started beating the shit out of him for toughing her," I paused as I remembered that day. His body laid motionless underneath me as I kept hitting him. His face was covered in blood and I just kept going at it. People would try and push me off of him out but I was seeing red and that was it.

"Clarke you have to not freak out by what I'm going to tell you." she looked worried but eventually nodded her head and agreed.

"I killed him." I said simply. Clarke looked like she had stopped breathing. She started looking at everyone else in denial but he expressions on their face confirmed that it was true. They all knew what had happened that night because unfortunately they have all heard this story before.

"Because I killed him, they sent their two most heartless men, Tony Black and Mike Santiago so come find Echo and kill her. However they didn't kill her, they raped and beat Echo so that she was so emotionally unstable that she killed herself." Clark's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Bellamy, I'm so sorry......" her voice was full of grief and sadness. I put my hand on top of hers so she would look at me.

"Clarke they got her, but I'll be damned if they get you too."

 

The rest of the day went by in a blur and I was grateful for it. I needed to talk to Carlos about the fights tonight. I wanted to know who I was fighting and what time I went up. When I got to the garage Carlos was sitting at his desk talking on the phone. As soon as he saw me he groaned and I smiled. His put his finger up to me indicating to wait for him to finish.

"Alright Mrs. Smith, we'll come and look at your car...... Okay.....Mmhmm.... Alright goodbye." he said roughly. He put the phone down and looked at me.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You don't work when you have a fight pendejo! Go home!" he yelled at me making his accent stronger. I couldn't help but laugh.

"All I want to know is who I'm fighting today. That's it. Then I'll go home and get ready." he just rolled his eyes and put his glasses on to look at some papers in front of him.

"You'll be fighting that Felix Black kid. Now get the hell out of my office!" he yelled at me as I left. I knew Tony had something to do with the pictures and maybe Felix knew what he was planning to do. Tony and Felix were two completely different people. For one I could actually be around Felix and not want to kill him. Tony was a heartless piece of shit that I wanted to strangle with my bare hands. While Felix was smart and unpredictable but tolerable. Something I am worried about is this fight. Felix was the best fighter I have ever seen. Felix and I have never lost a match and we have never fought against each other either.

It was almost time for the fight. I looked around and saw Lincoln and Finn getting ready for their fight after mine. I felt bad for Finn, Lincoln was a freaking monster when it came to fighting. I had to fight him once and he was one of the hardest people I've ever fought. I knew that Finn didn't have a chance. I continued to look around and spotted Raven, Octavia, Jasper and..... Clarke? How did she find out about the fights? Ugh. I didn't have time to think about it. The bell for the fight to begin, sounded off and it was now go time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, this chapter sucks. I'm sorry....... It was just a filler chapter. I hope you guys liked it any way....... P.S. Thank you guys so much for reading this! This means so much to me. I almost have 2 thousand hits! for me that is absolutely crazy! I didn't think anyone was ever going to read this and that my story would get swept under the rug. You guys mean the world to me. I love you all!!!!


	12. The Final Countdown

  ****

He's a killer! Holy shit balls he said that he killed someone!

Is his real name even Bellamy?

For all I know it could be Jeff!

Come on Clarke, why would his name be Jeff? Does he look like a Jeff?

Wow! I really need to sleep. I'm going delusional.

One thing that I know for sure, that he did kill someone. You could see it in his eyes. The hatred and regret that clouded them was erasable.

But what about Felix? Is he or his brother going to try and kill me? This morning Felix seemed like a nice guy, but that doesn't mean that he didn't have ulterior motives.

The ell had rang dismissing me from Spanish class. Next was my last period, and the worst, P.E. I used to love P.E. at one point in time. Then I came to Gaia High and met Ms. Indra! She is horrible! I'm pretty sure she created natural selection. Every 'game' we play, half of the class end up in the nurses office.

So, I'm sure you can understand why I like to show up as late as possible, and is exactly what I did. I could lie to myself and say that I'm looking for someone suspicious in the hallway to find out who took these pictures of me and who put them in my locker. Which I'm kind of doing, but, my real reason is, so I can sneak into the lockers quietly and then sneak in to the gym area without her noticing. Of course that didn't happen. As soon as I walked in to the Locker room, it was empty all except for Indra, who was waiting right in from of my gym locker.

"Clarke, why do you continue to be late to my class?" she demanded

"Well…um…. You see I got a really bad crap as I was walking to gym class. It was so horrible that I had to stop and wait for it to pass. That took about at least 15 minutes." I lie, she can tell to because she smirks at me and says,

"Well since you missed some very important time in my class, I'm sure you wont have a problem staying afterwards." Indra's snarky made me turn around and roll my eyes as I got my clothes out of my gym locker.

I took only one step into the gym after putting my clothes on, and was already hit in the chest with a dodge ball. Looking in the direction that the ball came from, I see that Felix was the culprit. I know Bellamy told me to stay away from him but he disrespected me now I got to kill him.

(anyone know where that reference is from???)

Okay, I wont kill him. But the bitch is about to get cut.

While he was crouched over laughing, I took this as a perfect opportunity to get him back. I grabbed the ball he threw at me and launched towards him. Luck must have been in my favor because I hit him smack in the face, causing him to fall over. I'm not going to lie, this was relieving a lot of stress that I had pent up. However my little moment didn't last for long. Felix got back up and had a determined look on his face and I was ready for whatever tricks he's got up his sleeves.

Turns out I had never been more wrong. Felix was a damn animal! Ever single dodge ball I threw at him he would either catch it, or just knock it so it would hit me in the face. I don't understand how someone could be that good at dodge ball. It has to be illegal somewhere. After the last blow I just laid on the ground in defeat. Everyone was heading for the showers and in knew Indra was heading this way.

"Clarke since you've taken many hits today, how about just a mile on the indoor tack, then you can hit the showers and leave." That was probably the nicest thing she has ever said to me. Which is crazy right? To some people running a mile is the worst possible in the world. With me though, Indra knew I was the fastest runner in the class I could be done with that mile in about 5 minutes and 24 seconds. So, in a hurry, I started my mile.

When I was finally finished I was covered in sweat. Between ninja dodge ball with Felix in the unhealthily humid gym, to running a mile in the same gym track. I was dripping sweat by the time I got into the showers. No one was in here so I just stood under the shower with my gym clothes on. After just standing there for a good couple of minutes I take my clothes off one by one to scrub myself clean.

When I got out I quickly put my clothes on because something didn't feel right. I start to make my way out the locker area but an arm reaches out and grabs me from behind.

"You didn't think I was going to let you tease me with that Indian bitch and you get away with it, now did you?" Murphy's voice felt like poison to my ears. I tried to struggle but Murphy tightened his grip on me.

"Come on now. Don't be like that Clarke, I know you want me." he said with his lips pressed against my ear.

"You're a sick bastard Murphy." I tried to get out of his reach as much as possible but he slammed me up against he wall. He put his hand around my neck and I struggled to breath. Flashbacks started to come to me and I wasn't anywhere close to prepared for them.

_"Clarke! Honey where are you?" I could hear my mommy's yelling but I didn't want to call out to her. I wanted daddy. The nurse lady told me that I needed to be a strong girl and rest for when my mommy came back, but I didn't want to close my eyes. I would see the scary man again. I don't want him to hurt me like he did my daddy._

_My mommy came rushing into the room with tears down her face._

_"Oh that Heavens! You're okay!" My mommy came and hugged me really tight and kissed my forehead._

_"Mommy can we see daddy now. Did the doctors make him feel better now?" I asked her with tears starting to pour down my face._

_"Oh my sweet baby. Daddy….. daddy was hurt real bad and……..and he can't get better baby. I'm so ….." her voice cracked and she started sobbing._

_What does she mean he wont get better?_

Murphy was suddenly ripped away from me. But I didn't even pay attention. My body began to shake as I struggled to breathe. Tears were flowing down my face and I slumped down to the ground reaching for anything. I couldn't concentrate when someone put their hand on my shoulder. Desperately trying to get my breathing under control I looked up and saw that it was Felix's hand on my shoulder. He looked at me with worry written all over his face.

"Fe…Felix? Wh…what are…you d…doing here?" I tried to say through my tears and uncontrollable breathing.

"Clarke I need you to take a deep breath and calm down," Felix said soothingly. I listen to what he said and started to take deep breaths. After a few seconds my breathing had gone back to normal and I had stopped crying.

"What are you doing here Felix?" I asked again smoothly.

"I wanted to see if you wanted a ride home, but instead I saw this fucker putting his hands all over you while you were having a panic attack." His voice shook with rage as his fist clenched up. I looked behind him to see Murphy in the ground passed out with blood running down his face from his busted nose and lip.

"Thank you." I say as I look at the ground.

"No need to thank me. I know that Bellamy told you about my brothers. So if you don't want a ride I understand,"

"I would appreciate a ride." I smiled shyly at him and he smiled back. He helped me up, then we made our way to the door. When I passed Murphy, I kicked him for sexually harassing me.

My house wasn't far from the school, hence why I walk everyday, but it was nice not walking in the cold for a change.

"So Clarke are you going to the fights tonight?" my head shot up at his question.

"Fights?" I asked.

"Yeah! Crazy Carlos at the garage runs them. Everyone comes out for them. You might even see some people you know fighting tonight." He looked at me and smirked.

"You're fighting tonight?" I gaped at him. Judging by What he did to Murphy, I knew he could throw down.

We pulled up to my house and my Grandma was out on the porch Drinking her wine again.

"Well if you don't come, I know I'll see Evelyn there." He said laughed.

"My grandma goes to the fights?!" I was entirely shocked. I knew she wanted to be younger but I didn't know she was a party animal!

"Yeah I have to keep her away from all of my friends. She gets around for her age." He wagged his eyebrows at me. OMG! My grandma was a cougar! I'm going to die of embarrassment.

"EWWW! I'm getting out and then I'm going to forget you said that." I open the door and step out without looking back.

"Later Clarke!" He yelled out the window while pulling out of my drive way.

"Bye Felix" I yelled back.

For the concert I decided that I was going to wear my favorite ass loving black skinny jeans that were ripped, with my kid rock concert t-shirt that was cut short so it showed my stomach, and my red leather jacket with my industrial combat boots. When I got into the bathroom, I but my hair in a messy bun with a red bandanna wrapped around my head and my bangs hanging out. I put on some mascara, eyeliner and some dark red lipstick that matched my bandanna and my jacket. I looked in the mirror and smiles in approval. I made my way down stairs then stopped when I saw my grandma. She had on leather pants with a tight and very low cut dark blue shirt on with some very high dark blue stilettos. She turned and smiled at me.

"Oh Clarke! You and I look hot!" She turned back towards the hallways mirror to adjust some parts of her clothes while I shuddered in disgust and made my way out the door to Octavia's house. I had texted her earlier to see if she wanted to go with and she was super excited. As soon as I got there she opened the door for me to come inside.

"Clarke! Hot Damn! You look fucking great!" Octavia said with a ginormous smile. She had on some skinny red jeans that were rolled up at the end with a denim button down shirt and her white converse. Her hair was flowing down her back in loose pretty curls.

"You ready?" She asked

"Absolutely!" I answered in excitement.

The place was packed. People were shoulder to shoulder and getting through them was worse than dodge ball earlier today. By the time we got up to the front, Octavia and I were trying to catch our breath.

"Do you know who's fighting tonight?" I ask her

"The only fight I know about is Lincoln's and he is going up against Finn." she said with a sad smile.

"What's with that face?"

**"Well Finn is like a brother to me, and I don't want Lincoln to hurt him that bad. Because Lincoln is going to kick his ass." she shrugged her shoulders as the opponents for the first fight went into the 'ring', if that's what you want to call it. When I saw Felix, I laughed at his cocky expression. But then I saw that his opponent was Bellamy and my heart nearly stopped.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me, I felt like this was a weird chapter. I wanted to go more about the photos but I don't want to spoil anything. So, I'm just going to shut up. 
> 
> This chapter was definitely longer than my other ones. Any who, Have a wonderful night, and if anyone has some suggestions for the future of this story feel free to comment. I would love to hear them. 
> 
> -Ireland D.


	13. Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I suck. I am a horrible human being for taking FOREVER to update.  
> Like who makes lovely readers wait that long? A terrible fucking person that's who.  
> I am that terrible person...... Forgive me?

The lights dimmed around the caged area and music started to play. Felix and Bellamy both went into the cage with an animalistic look on their face.

"Today we're going to begin with a bang!" the announcer shouted into microphone as he stood in the center of the cage so everyone could him. "Both of these vicious fighters have been undefeated. Now it's time to see who the real winner is!" the crowd erupted into cheers. The announcer pointed at Felix and said,

"To my left here, we have Felix Black!" Felix crossed his eyebrow and gazed at the crowed when his eyes landed on me he started laughing. Most likely because of the haunted expression I wore. However the crowd was loving every minute of Felix. Girls, who were standing next to us, made sure that Felix was looking at them when they decided to lift their shirts and jump around. My hand immediately shot up to cover my eyes.

Everyone here was a damned savage!

"To my right, we have Bellamy Blake!" the announcer yelled through the microphone. Bellamy had a smirk on his face as he looked at the crowd. He skimmed over Octavia, Raven, and jasper which I didn't even know had met up with us, but then his eyes found mine. Surprise and confusion swept over his face, but as soon as it was there, it was gone. He quickly winked at me then looked back at Felix.

The announcer made his way out of the cage, and the bell went off, the fight had now officially started.

They circled each other like cats. Slowly analyzing what the other was going to do. Out of nowhere Felix strikes. Bellamy quickly dodges it and manages to punch him in the side. They went back and forth, for what seemed like hours, even though it had only been seconds. Each time they made contact, I would bring my hands up to cover my eyes. But then curiosity would nag at me and I would peek through my fingers to see what was going on.

By now, they were both looking pretty rough. Felix had a swollen eye that was turning purple be the instant. Bellamy's nose was at an awkward angle and blood was running down his face from his nose and eyebrow. Like I said, pretty rough. With one final punch to face, Felix went down. The crowd was going crazy and I releases air that I didn't even know I was holding. Next to me Octavia was jumping around like a little kid on a sugar high.

"Wooooooo! Go Bellamy!" her and Raven screamed next to me.

"Hey I'm going to see if he's okay!" I yell over the loud crowd while Raven and Octavia smirked at me.

"When you're making sure he's 'okay' make sure you kiss his boo boo's!" Raven joked as I walked behind the ring where all the fighters were.

Bellamy diffidently looked better by the time I saw him and Felix. Some one had come and cleaned their wounds and gave the each an ice pack to put on their faces. was sitting on a bench next to a now conscious Felix. They both wore an expression worry mixed with anger. When I got closer they looked up at me and Bellamy stood.

I wrapped my arms my arms around him and he winced.

"Ouch ouch ouch! Clarke, that hurts!" I quickly let go of him and I knew my cheeks were turning a rosy shade of pink.

"Sorry." I mutter.

"Clarke who the hell told you about the fights?" I look up at Bellamy to see that his eyebrow was raised with humor and curiosity written on his face. He had his arms crossed over his chest making his beautiful biceps bulge.

Not that I was looking or anything.

"Well, Felix invited me," I say quickly, not making eye contact. When I did look at him, the humorous smirk that was on his face just a second ago was now in a firm line. Bellamy turned to look at Felix, and Felix just grinned at Bellamy innocently.

"Come on Clarke." Bellamy put his arm around my shoulders while glaring at Felix. In response Felix laughed as we made our way back into the crowd. On our way back over to Octavia, Raven, and Jasper, people would give Bellamy high fives and congratulate him on the win.

"O! Clarke is going to give me a ride home! Tell Lincoln and Finn I said good luck!" Bellamy yells over to Octavia. Her eyes quickly lighten up to what Bellamy just said and she nodded, then giving Raven her attention again.

Wait a minute!

I was giving Bellamy a ride home? When did this happen?

Bellamy grabbed my hand and let me out of the building. I ignored the tingling feeling that Bellamy was causing me to have and tried to focus on not running into people.

After a whole lot of pushing a shoving we made it outside in one piece.

"You know, I wanted to finish watching the rest of the fights." I crossed my arms and looked at Bellamy. He turned to look at me and smirked.

"Here's how the night would have ended princess," When he called me princess, I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat. "Lincoln would have kicked Finn's ass and the two rookies would be playing tag." He stepped closer to me and I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. He still hadn't put a shirt on and I'm not going to lie, he has a beautiful body. His shoulders, that were broad and muscular, led to his well defined chest. Then to his sculpted abs, that I wanted to run my tongue along and a v line that led the road to, what I guess, is his big.....

"Clarke, will you undressing me with your eyes," Bellamy's voice broke my train of thought.

My very perverted train, if I might add.

"I was not undressing you with my eyes." I lie. I could feel heat on my cheeks and I knew I was hard core blushing. Thank God it was dark out side so you could see it that well.

"Oh really? Then why are you drooling?" Bellamy said with a laugh. My hand shot up to the side of my mouth, and sure as shit I had some saliva there.

Damn it!

"Come on princess, take me home." Bellamy walk to the passenger side door to my car. "Then you can undress me for real." I barely heard what he said. But I did hear it, and I knew I looked like a tomato because of how hot my cheeks were. When I finally got in the car, Bellamy was chuckling at how awkward I was.

We finally reached Bellamy's house, and he was not very eager to get out of my car.

"Bellamy, it's late I have to go!" I said for the third time.

"But Clarke, what does late even mean?" He asked me, trying to literary genius.

"You're not even making sense anymore!"

"Fine. I'll get out." he sighed in defeat and opened the door. Before he got out he quickly leaned inside and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight princess." He's then out the door and gone.

On the drive to my house so many emotions were flowing through me, but the main one was,

What. The. Fuck.

I don't think I've ever been this confused when it came to anything. Either Bellamy couldn't stand the sight of me  _or_  he was Mr. Super-Flirty-Clarke-Is-A-Princess guy. I kept thinking about this when I walked inside my house. I didn't notice Abigail until she bumped into me.

"Oh Clarke it's you." Abby said disappointingly

"Sorry I'm not better looking." I joke.

"It's not that, it's just -" she looked kind of angry. "have you seen your grandmother?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found some time to write, so I did. I know this isn't a very good chapter but what the hell. You all deserve an update and I'm an ass for making you wait so long. 
> 
> You guys are AMAZING!!!!!!
> 
> -Ireland D.


	14. Walk to nowhere

"....why are you drooling?" Bellamy asked Clarke. I knew from standing here, that her cheeks must be super red. I chuckle quietly to myself, not wanting them to hear that I was nearby. Clarke was such a weird girl.

I've been standing in the corner waiting for Tony to show. But if he's going to take for fucking ever then I'm just going to go see the rest of the fights. When I was about to go back inside, someone had grabbed the back of my shirt and turned me to face them.

"What the f-... Oh, it's just you." I was facing a very angry Tony. I knew exactly what he was going to do, and I wasn't going to stop it. He punched me hard in the eye that was already swollen.

"Do you know how much money you made me lose tonight!" he yelled at me.

"He won. What am I supposed to do about that?" Unlike my brother I play fair. I think cheap shots are for cowards. However Tony lives by them.

Coincidence?

"Not only did you lose! You lost to Bellamy fucking Blake!" he spat at me.

"Why do you still hate him? Are you still pissed about what happened to Lucas?" Tony stiffened in rage. Lucas was my brother's best friend. I personally hated the little prick. He would push people to the point where they want to kill him. But when Bellamy finally did everyone gets pissed about it.

"Get this in you fucking head Felix. We are here to take everything away from him. Starting with that blonde bitch! If you don't help us then you're just going to be another person we kill before we finally leave!"

What the hell was he going to do to Clarke?

Before I got the chance to ask him, he was gone. I needed to tell Bellamy what Tony said. After our fight, Bellamy asked me what the Mountain Men were doing back in Gaia. I didn't have an answer for him then, but now with what Tony just told me, we need to keep an eye on Clarke and possibly Octavia and Raven. Getting my phone out of my pocket I send a text to Bellamy.

**_Meet me tomorrow @ Hanging Cliff 1:30 p.m.-Felix_ **

**_Why?-Bellamy_ **

**_It's about Mountain Men.-Felix_ **

**_I'll be there.-Bellamy._ **

I put my phone back in my pocket, but a couple seconds later I get another message.

**_This better not be a trap. -Bellamy_ **

Geesh. Could this guy ever lighten up.

With all the shit that happened today, all I wanted was a beer. The bar was fairly empty by the time I got there but I'm not surprised. Everyone is still at the fights.

I laughed when I saw who was working behind the bar.

"How the hell did you get a job here?" Anya's head shot up at my voice and she frowned.

"What are you doing here Felix?" she asked irritated.

"I asked first." I smirked at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"They needed someone who was hot and could make drinks, I'm both." She shrugged her shoulders. "So, why are you here?"

"I could stay away from you Anya, you know that," I wagged my eyebrows at her causing her to scoff at me.

"You're disgusting!" she grabs a rag and starts wiping the counter.

"Hey Anya!" I called out to her but she ignored me. She wasn't going to respond to me any time soon and I wanted a beer. So, I quickly hopped over the counter and grabbed a glass.

"Damn it Felix! Get back on the other side! I'll get you a beer!" she yelled at me.

"You promise?" I pout.

"Ugh! Go!" She tried to push me but it end up tickling me. Laughing I told her.

"Not until you promise you'll get me a beer and stop ignoring me."

"Fine." she muttered

"What was that?" I ask pretending I didn't hear her.

"I said fine! Now go!" she yelled at me, then grabbed the glass from my hands. Laughing I hop back over the bar to where the stools were. She handed me my beer with force causing some of it to spill on my hand.

"Anya, something tells me that you're a little bit upset," I smile at her glaring at me.

"Felix, how did you expect me to react. You just left! No goodbye! No nothing!" she yelled at me. My smile fades into a grin and I looked down while she continued.

"I tried to get over the fact that you just left without a trace, but I just couldn't. Then I would try to forget you and I couldn't do that. You memory haunted me," She stopped yelling but her voice was full of sadness.

"Is that why you went to Bellamy?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Like I said, I tried to forget you," she started playing with her finger nails. Which she only did when she was nervous. "Felix I need you to leave. I can't have you here right now." she looked at me with pleading eyes. I know I shouldn't go. That I should explain why I left, why I couldn't tell her. But, I knew she needed her space. So, with a nod I put a couple of dollars on the counter and got up and left.

I wandered around for a while, not wanting to go home. It must have been around midnight and I continued to walk when something caught my eye. Clarke was sitting in the middle of the street again. Worry washed over me as I thought about what Tony said.

"Clarke why are you out here again?" I asked her as I walked up next to her.

"Technically I'm supposed to be looking for my grandma. But, I got bored so I came here." She shrugged her shoulders still looking up at the stars.

"What happened to your grandma?" I asked her

"Abigail looking for her. So I'm not sure." Her phone went off and she glanced down to see what happened. Her eyes shot wide open and her mouth dropped while she said nothing.

"Clarke?" I asked worriedly.

"My grandma got arrested!" She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to do this chapter differently, but ......... yeah it just didn't really go that way. I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter........
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you like that i put Felix's POV in this story.
> 
> Any who, I should have another update soon. Adios lovelies!!!
> 
> -Ireland D.


End file.
